Increasing consumer interest in personal health has resulted in the development of a variety of personal health monitoring devices. Such devices have tended to be complicated to use or typically designed for use with only one activity: for example, running or bicycling, but not both. Relatively recent advances in the miniaturization of sensors, power sources, and other electronics or components have enabled personal health monitoring devices to be offered in smaller sizes, form factors, or shapes than were previously feasible or industrially practical. For example, the Fitbit Ultra (manufactured by Fitbit Inc. headquartered in San Francisco, Calif.) is a biometric monitoring device that is approximately 2″ long, 0.75″ wide, and 0.5″ deep. The Fitbit Ultra has a pixelated display, battery, sensors, wireless communications capability, power source, and interface button, as well as an integrated clip for attaching the device to a pocket or other portion of clothing, all packaged within this small volume.